Jafa
Jafa is a man from Light Dimension, and the son of Oldt, father of All-Light. History Youth Jafa was born in Light Dimension, and when he was young, his father Oldt told him how he will one day become Guardian of the Light, when a threat of darkness rises. Jafa believed his father for his whole life. Guardian of the Light In Petronas Story no. 31, when Jafa was 340 years old, Aston Eugled becomes Guardian of the Light. After he had an argument about it with his father Oldt, he was cast out from Light Dimension. He fell fight in Aston Eugled's flat on Helliar's Square in Petronas City, and attacked Aston. He then leaves the building and goes for a walk, because he didn't know a city was built. With his anger, his plan was to destroy whole Earth. Jafa wanted to hurt Aston Eugled by attacking the person Aston spoke the most in the last 24 hours, which was Buckethead. Jafa was heading to the Public House to attack Buckethead, but since Oldt saw him from Light Dimension, Aston was sent to stop him. Aston appeared out of nowhere and attacked Jafa with magic, and Jafa was pushed with such light that he disappeared from Earth Dimension. Universe Guardians While in an uknown dimension, Jafa allies himself with warlord Ralhum, and promises he will win Earth Dimension for the warlord. .]]Soon, in September 2012, he arrives on Earth, and seizes a village in Paradox Country. He uses his magical powers, and people of the village contact Petronas City. Few days after, in the middle of the night, Jafa is seen by Dr. Blue and M-Warrior from Petronas, sent to stop him. Jafa was laughing and thought no one can stop him, and right when M-Warrior was about to attack him, Aston Eugled, Guardian of the Light, appeared from the sky. Jafa then decided to teleport to the dimension where his master Ralhum was. The next day, he appeared in Petronas, in Kukac Cacuk's unfinished skyscraper, and was visited by Aston Eugled. There, he explains that his plan is to seize Earth. He also says that he will make Guardian suffer, that he will attack his "little friend" Buckethead. Then, he again leaves Earth Dimension. He later appears in Ralhum's dimension, and says that personal problems won't stop him. Soon after, Jafa gets magical stick to control one person from Ralhum, and goes to Earth Dimension, to Aston Eugled's flat. He then decides to control Aston, and tells him to attack Dr. Blue and M-Warrior, the only humans capable of ruining Jafa's plans. Jafa is later located near Petronas City, and is again visited by Aston, who wasn't anymore under Jafa's control, since he was rescued by Dr. Blue. He then appears in Buckethead's hotel room, where M-Warrior and Buckethead were. M-Warrior then jumps and attacks Jafa, who shortly disappears, making M-Warrior fall from the balcony. He then appears behind Buckethead, and pushes him from the edge of destroyed balcony. Buckethead is saved by Aston Eugled, and Jafa disappears once again. He then appears in front of Dr. Blue, who was at the time talking to Chuck Testa, and Jafa, thinking Chuck was his friend, kills him. After he killed Chuck Testa, Jafa disappears. He then talks to Ralhum, and says he has no father, only a child, that is, Earth Dimension. Later, Buckethead was walking alone in the city, heading to Serjical Strike, and Jafa attacked him once again. This time, he thought he killed Buckethead, but Buckethead was saved by rapper Gogos, who brought him to the hospital. He then appears when Universe Guardians were all together, and transports them from Petronas to the North Pole. There, he wants to give Universe Guardians his final speech before he kills them, and he says that once he takes over Earth, he will play dominos. During his speech, Guardians attack him, and Aston sends him to the Light Dimension, where he will answer for his crimes to Oldt. Murder of Despair After the incident with Universe Guardians, Jafa was locked in the dungeons of Light Dimension. In October 2012, Jafa wanted to talk to Aston Eugled. His father, Oldt, transported Aston to Light Dimension, and told him to save James Robinson from Dark Dimension. After the conversation with the father of all-light, Aston visited Jafa. Jafa wanted to tell him more about unknown dimensions, but Aston disappeared, and went to Dark Dimension. Powers Jafa is a good wizard, and has many powers. He is seen attacking people with magic: he attacked Aston Eugled who then fell backwards and broke his house wall. Jafa can transport to another dimension anytime he wants, and can transport people to different places with the circle he has on his suit. Trivia *Jafa is 340 years old. *When Jafa had village in Paradox occupied, he had a personal animal, called Vinko. *Jafa's father Oldt taught him how to play dominos. Appearances *''Guardian of the Light '' *''Universe Guardians - Part 1 '' *''Universe Guardians - Part 2 '' *''Universe Guardians - Part 3'' *''Murder of Despair'' Gallery 2012-09-16_12.00.45.png|Jafa on the North Pole. Category:Multiverse Category:Universe Guardians enemies Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Murderers